


Out of Time

by burnedphoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP without Porn, leaving for college, out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedphoenix/pseuds/burnedphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big red X that marked the day he was leaving for college was only six more days away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fic I’m posting, second I finished, third I have started *G* Anyway, thanks for putting up with me last night, whoever was around on twitter, I get a bit twitchy while writing I guess.  
> This has not been betaed, so if you find any inconsistencies or major mistakes, please let me know.  
> Part of the [stop-drop-howl 24 hour smut challenge](stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com)

Stiles looked around his bedroom while packing one last box for the night. Gaze settling on the calendar on his nightstand, he let himself drop onto his bed, spreading out and heaving a sigh of frustration. 

The big red X that marked the day he was leaving for college was only six more days away. 

Indecision made him even more antsy than he usually was. Six more days. It was either six days too many, or way too little time. He never really knew which way to lean on the subject. 

Either he’d go after what he had fantasized about for the last two years, or he would keep on wondering _what if_.

He thought about closing his eyes for just a minute, trying to calm himself down and figure out what he wanted, when the sound of his window sliding open startled him out of his thoughts. 

Being used to nightly intrusions of his privacy, he blinked one eye open to find exactly what he expected. The object of wondering thoughts was leaning against the wall next to his window, looking around the room with a calculating frown. 

“All packed up?” Derek asked, with his eyes still fixed on the box Stiles had been busy with earlier. 

“Well, not that it’s any of your business, seeing as you didn’t even ask me where I was going to end up” Stiles grumbled irritably, “but I’m not done yet, no. There’s still some shit to move, some people to see, some i’s to dot and t’s to cross, yadda yadda, you know how it goes.”

“Actually, I don’t.” Derek shrugged.

Awkward silence spread and filled the room like a giant, oxygen sucking balloon. Stiles could feel it pressing against his skin, tingling and itching. It still did, every time he put his foot in his mouth by bringing up any of the things Derek had missed out on due to the fire. Two years and he still hadn’t got a handle on his mouth. 

“Sorry.” Stiles cringed slightly, but Derek shook his head.

“And you’re going to Berkeley, it’s just over 3 hours from here. An easy drive for breaks or even on weekends…” Derek actually seemed to be fidgeting, Stiles thought, before the wolf continued in more of a whisper “if you’d think there’s something here worth the trip for.”

“What, you mean like my dad?” Stiles hedged, bringing Derek’s gaze up to finally meet his own. There was a little bit of red bleeding in, the corners of Derek’s lips turning down even more grumpily when he suddenly took a step towards Stiles. 

If he hadn’t been laying down on his bed already, braced on his arms to be able to look at Derek more comfortably, he would have fallen on his ass, Stiles was sure. 

As it was, he scooted along the mattress to lean against the headboard, putting a bit more distance between the agitated alpha and himself, but he caught another glimpse of his calendar in the process. 

Six days. 

As Derek took another step closer, Stiles mentally nodded to himself. He’d made a decision. Six days meant he was almost out of time, but it might just have to be enough. 

“Whatever other reason would there be for me to come back every weekend,” Stiles asked teasingly, looking up at Derek from beneath his lashes. He could practically feel his face heating up, feeling ridiculous, playing coy like a little girl. 

And then Derek laughed at him. The grumpy alpha _actually_ laughed. At him. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the wolf, but before he could start in on a rant, Derek looked him in the eyes, lips turned up slightly on one side and said “Really, Stiles? We both know ‘coy’ isn’t a good look on you.” And a raised eyebrow perfected that picture. 

And Stiles deflated like a popped balloon. _Hee, popped!_

Stiles bit his lip in defeat, but when he opened his eyes again, Derek was _right there_ , inches from his face. Stiles could feel Derek’s hot breath on his lips, could count the flecks of color in Derek’s eyes, could track the progress of the red invading his pupils, swallowing them whole as the man licked his lips slow and deliberate. 

“Why don’t you just take a chance, Stiles. Just once do it for yourself and not for everyone else.” Stiles could practically _feel_ the words on his lips, his eyes fluttering closed again as the sensation spread from his mouth, sending a tingle right down to his belly. 

There was a sound, like a mix between a moan and a whimper, filling the silence of the room. With a start Stiles realized, he was the one making it and he screwed his eyes shut tightly before taking a deep, shuddering breath through his nose. 

The smell of leather and skin, warmth and safety filled him up with a sense of calm and without conscious thought, Stiles leaned forward, lips meeting lips at a bit of an awkward angle, but it was so very hot that Stiles didn’t really notice. His hands found their way into the thick hair at Derek’s neck, pulling him in closer on a heady moan. Stiles thumbs caressed along the alpha’s jaw, scratching through stubble that looked a lot more sturdy than it actually felt. With a slight tilt of his head, Derek corrected their position and Stiles was swept away in a flurry of open-mouthed kisses, gasped breaths and needy sounds. 

Pure instinct had Stiles grabbing onto Derek’s neck and twisting them both around, landing Derek with a _thump_ on his back on Stiles bed, with Stiles hovering above him, a stunned expression freezing his face as he realized what he’d just done. The grin that split Derek’s face settled Stiles heartbeat for a second, before it made his heart pump even more furiously. Derek _let_ him. Stiles barked out a short laugh, before leaning back down to attack Derek’s mouth with renewed vigor. 

There was biting and licking, tongues and moaning. Stiles wasn’t sure which of them was actually more vocal, but Derek’s fingers burned ten slender paths up Stiles’ back, taking his t-shirt with them, pulling it up over his head and tangling them both in the fabric before ripping it away, sending it flying across Stiles’ bedroom. 

Stiles moaned when Derek’s hands found his naked skin once more, but he tangled his own fingers in Derek’s shirt and pulled in a frustrated attempt to rid the wolf of the offending material until Derek pushed him back to jack-knife up and fling the shirt from his own body in one fluid motion before collapsing back onto the bed, grabbing Stiles on the way. 

Stiles felt the teeth on his neck before the soothing heat of Derek’s tongue took the sting away. Stiles pressed his own lips to Derek’s bare shoulder, fingers gliding over the ridges of Derek’s defined abs, traveling south ever so slowly, making Derek squirm beneath him. 

He popped the button with trembling fingers, a mantra of six days still running unbidden through his head. 

It was a blur of movement, of hands gripping flesh and cloth, that left them naked and panting on Stiles bed in no time. Pants and shorts draped over boxes and hanging off Stiles’ desk chair, but Stiles didn’t care.

There was hot, bare skin pressed all along his own. The feeling of Derek’s hard body drove him to unexpected boldness as he kissed down the broad chest, nipping and licking every few inches as his lips trailed south, making Derek moan and keen, trying to keep as still as possible. Stiles spared a second’s thought for his sheets, gripped tightly in Derek’s clawless fists, but he didn’t really care. He could always say he’d packed them, if it came to that.

Derek had a beautiful cock, long and thick, smooth hot skin, that let Stiles mouth water. They were pretty evenly matched, Stiles thought, just as they were in height, if not in muscle mass.

Swirling his tongue around the dripping head of Derek’s cock, Stiles rubbed the pre-come around with his tongue, dipping into the slit every now and then to gather more. He could not only see, but also feel in the straining muscles beneath his fingertips, how hard Derek tried not to just buck up into his mouth. Never would he have thought the wolf to be this responsive and unrestrained in any situation, but Derek was as open as he had ever seen him, frown lines smoothed by pleasure, his eyes gleaming a deep red, mouth slack on all the sounds he let go unhindered. Stiles basked in the knowledge that not only did Stiles do that to the stubborn wolf, but also that the alpha felt secure enough to let him be witness to the ever hidden vulnerable side of him.

Pressing a quick thank you kiss to the weeping tip, Stiles took it into his mouth and sank down, bit by bit, torturously slow, with a sloppy amount of saliva easing the way. He moaned deep in his throat at the feeling of Derek’s dick filling his mouth, stretching his lips hot and tight. 

Stiles stretched for the drawer of his night stand, rummaging around in it until his trembling fingers closed around the tube of lube he kept there, his mouth still busy drawing the most wonderful sounds from Derek, adding suction and twirls of his tongue completely at random, keeping the wolf completely blessed out.

When Derek realized what Stiles had been looking for, his fingers closed almost painfully around Stiles wrist all of a sudden. Letting Derek’s dick fall from his mouth with a sucking _pop_ , Stiles gave another lick from root to tip before looking up at Derek with big, calm eyes.

“Will you just trust me this once?” Stiles breathed onto his wet cock, his mind flashing back to the kanima-pool-incident all that time ago while he held Derek’s red gaze steadily until the wolf let go of his wrist hesitantly and closed his eyes. 

Stiles snapped open the cap and poured some of the cold slippery substance onto his fingers while leaning forward to graze his teeth lightly along the alpha’s length before taking him back into his mouth. Stiles could feel the tension running through Derek’s body as he sucked him down, his fingers trailing lightly down over the wolf’s balls, the perineum to lightly touch his hole for a moment before disappearing. 

Derek was wound so tight, Stiles was afraid he would break himself. Rubbing his left hand soothingly over Derek’s belly, Stiles brought his slick hand back to his own hole and quickly prepared himself the way he did when he was alone. 

He played around the rim for a moment, teasing himself with leisurly circles before pushing in for one, then a second finger, stretching himself carefully. 

Getting to do what he had been fantasizing about for the better part of two years, Stiles should have been tense, but he felt himself relax into every push of his fingers and before long he was so at ease that there was hardly any resistance left. 

He keened around Derek’s cock when he pulled his fingers from himself, making the man twitch and thrust, while Stiles poured more slick onto his hand. Pushing himself upright with the hand splayed on Derek’s abdomen, Stiles let Derek fall from his mouth once more, letting the length slap wetly against the hard muscle before straddling the wolf’s hips. 

His slippery fingers gripped Derek’s hard on and the wolf’s eyes shot open, staring at Stiles as comprehension finally penetrated the haze of ecstasy.

Derek’s hands gripped Stiles hips in a bruising hold, steadying him as Stiles lowered himself slowly, guiding the hard length with a steady hand to his opening. Before sinking himself down, Stiles rubbed the head teasingly over his hole a few time, making both of them moan in desperation before he finally pushed down, taking Derek in bit by bit until he sat firmly in the wolf’s lap. Stiles hands found Derek’s wrists, holding on tight as he savored the feeling of Derek inside him, head falling back and just breathing through all the sensations and emotions that flooded his body and mind. 

Locking eyes with the red of the alpha’s again, Stiles slowly started to move, pulling himself up a few inches then taking Derek back in to the hilt. His pace quickened slow but steady until Stiles had to brace himself fully on Derek’s chest, his fingers pressing into muscle, leaving marks that only lasted until Stiles changed positions. 

He could feel the restraint in Derek’s body, the way his muscles were pulled tight and his hands went along with Stiles’ movements but never guided him in any way Stiles didn’t lead.

Stiles dug his nails in more forcefully, bringing Derek’s gaze up to his own. The pinpricks of pain seemed to clear the fog of pleasure from his eyes for a moment and Stiles ground out “You trust me” emphasized with a hard rock of his hips “and I trust you” he narrowed his eyes as once again the reversal of those words from years ago echoed in his mind. “Prove it.” Stiles demanded and went still above Derek’s tense form.

The growl forming in Derek’s throat brought a smirky smile to Stiles face and with a twist of his body, Derek reversed their positions.

Stiles relished the feeling of Derek’s body weight pressing him down into the mattress. His back arched and his neck stretched, leaving open one tantalizing line of muscle for Derek to bury his teeth in.

“Urg, that’s it, baby!” Stiles groaned, head still thrown back, as the feeling registered. But Derek froze above him, head snapping back to stare down at Stiles with a raised eyebrow, asking a disbelieving “really? Baby?”

Stiles barked out a strained laugh, the hard dick still buried deep inside him making him squirm just as much as the embarrassment over the unintentional endearment. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, but Derek just returned to nosing softly under his chin, pushing it up and baring Stiles throat for him again to lick and kiss and suck a damning hickey into the soft skin.

“Never, ever, anywhere else,” Derek demanded on a whisper and Stiles shuddered under the alpha’s maddening touch. “Never outside of a bedroom, and you can call me whatever you want, pup” was the last thing Stiles registered before the combination of Derek’s words, the implication that there was going to be more of this in their future, and a well placed thrust against Stiles’ prostate sent him straight over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm, making Stiles scream out Derek’s name for all the neighbors and wolves still in town to hear. 

Come splattered against his naked chest, up to his neck, the rest dribbling from his twitching cock and pooling in his belly button. Derek licked up what he could easily reach, still thrusting into Stiles lax body, fingers gripping tight on his hips, holding him in place. The feeling of that hot tongue lapping up his come had Stiles’ softening cock twitching fruitlessly between their bodies and Stiles buried his hands deep in Derek’s soft hair to drag him up into a filthy kiss, full of tongue and teeth and the taste of sweat and come and _right_.

The groaned out “Stiles” Derek pressed into his shoulder and the first spurts of the alpha’s climax filling Stiles up, send more warm tingles though his body and he sagged into the mattress satisfied, holding Derek in place with his legs locked around the wolf’s waist. 

Derek nuzzled his neck in contentment, nipping at Stiles’ ear playfully every now and then while his hips still twitched forward on occasion. He didn’t seem inclined to move at all much to Stiles’ relief. 

Looking back at his calendar and the six days left before he had to leave did kill the mood a little though and he murmured into Derek’s ear on a mournful sigh “we’re almost out of time.”

Derek, completely unfazed, gave another love bite to his neck before locking there gazes, and shaking his head with a hint of a smile on his lips “no, we’re not. We have all the time you want” he breathed before he leaned down and kissed Stiles again.


End file.
